Perfection
by Titania II
Summary: Sonny and Chad meet at a party. What happens when they start confessing things? Stuff happens. Story is better than summary, promise. Channy songfic to "Falling Over Me" by Demi Lovato. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay, my first SWAC fic! Let me know how I did, please. The song is "Falling Over Me" by Demi Lovato. I don't own the song or the characters. And if you'd like to see the outfits Sonny and Chad are wearing, the link is below. Please review after reading!!

**This story is dedicated to any and all 16+ year olds who love Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Sonny With A Chance, Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana, etc, etc. It's hard being a fan of "teeny-bopper" stuff and as a 17 year old, I feel your pain! You are not alone! :D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I really did not want to come to this party. I told Tawni this, but did the self-centered blonde listen to me? Of course not; that would go against the natural order of things (apparently). She naturally began dressing me in what she deemed appropriate for the event. This consisted of my blue dress with pink, white, and black spots and a black belt around my midsection. After that ordeal was over with, she forced me out the door and we were on our way.

It's not that I don't like parties; I'd just not been in that much of a party mood lately. I had too much on my mind to be bothered with one. However, Tawni either failed to notice or failed to care about this fact.

So here I am, standing in the middle of this giant mansion looking at all of these beautiful people, wondering how I wound up here. I was determined to find something to entertain myself. And that's when I spotted him, clear across the room.

_**I'm standing in the center of the room  
I'm watching boys follow girls' perfume  
All is as it should be I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you**_

He was wearing a nice outfit: dark-wash jeans with a bluish-purple button-up shirt and skater shoes. Typical Chad attire.

I never thought he would be one to stand off to the side when a party was in full swing like it is now. After all, the great Chad Dylan Cooper must always be the center of attention. Or so it would seem.

Although I knew our meeting would more than likely end up in a fight as usual, I decided that would be better than staying where I was alone on the dance floor like an outcast. I locked my eyes on his figure and proceeded across the expanse that stretched between us.

"Chad," I greeted as I walked up to him. Up close, I noticed that his usual smug look was not plastered on his face. Instead, he wore a troubled expression, although I was aware that something changed about this when he realized I was approaching him.

_**You're standing as a flower on the wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away**_**  
**

"Sonny," he responded quite civilly. There was no witty remark, no rude comment. This worried me slightly.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I asked as I leaned against the wall next to him. "You look upset about something." I looked at his profile until he turned to look at me. I saw in his blue eyes that he was debating whether or not to tell me. It wasn't that I had never noticed his eyes before, but there was something so much more captivating and intense about them now. I felt like I could drown at any moment; I wonder if he felt it, too. He looked away after a few moments, back to the bustling celebrities and VIPs.

He sighed and began, "'Upset' is the wrong word for it. This thing on my mind is nothing life-threatening, but it could be life-changing if fate were on my side." I stared at him questioningly; he wasn't making much sense at the moment. He glanced back to me and noticed my quizzical expression. He chuckled. "A girl," he clarified finally.

I felt my mouth open in an "o" shape, and I looked away from him. "Ah," I said because I really did not know how else to respond to this. Did I really want to try to give the boy I've been in love with for a year advice on how to get another girl?

_**Who you are is fall is falling over me  
(Who you are is fall is falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)**_**  
**

"Go on," I said for lack of better words.

He studied me for a few moments before complying. Looking at his shoes, he sighed. "This girl is amazing. She is funny, smart, witty, nice, and talented. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I never thought I could fall this hard for someone, but it seems as though I have. I can't stop thinking about her, ever since I met her." He scanned the room; I assumed looking for this girl he was so infatuated with.

"She sounds like a keeper," I muttered meekly. This wasn't a total lie; she sounded perfect, just not for him; especially since she wasn't me.

He looked at me and smiled. "Oh, she is definitely one to hold on to." He was practically glowing. "She's a real girl-next-door type, someone I could see spending the rest of my life with."

_**I'm hoping, I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one  
And I'm hoping, I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one**_**  
**

"So what's the problem?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer. I was positive the disappointment was etched into my face and I knew he could hear it in my voice. A frown had been placed where my usual grin was. His speech was hard enough to listen to, and I wasn't sure I could take another spiel from him about how amazing this other girl was.

He looked deep into my eyes and suddenly it felt like my entire world was about to shift. "Well, she's on a rival show." I could see the light behind his eyes and something began to click. "And I have a feeling our friends wouldn't approve, but I think they'd eventually get over it." It was starting to make more sense now. "But," he continued, "I don't even know if she likes me back. And that's the biggest problem of them all."

Bingo. A light-bulb went on in my head and it was like the fog had been lifted. I smirked as I began to form a plan in my head. "Well," I started, "how will you ever know if this girl likes you or not if you don't ask? I mean, I know that if I were to be _that_ passionate about someone, I would let them know."

The light in his eyes dimmed as he realized what I was saying. Or what he thought I was saying. _If_ I were that passionate, I had said. "Oh. Right. Well, maybe you're right," he said in a defeated tone.

_**I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank**_**  
**

I nodded. "I know I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my own advice." He nodded as I pushed off the wall, walked a few feet, turned around, and came back to stand in front of him. He looked puzzled. I reached out my hand just as a slow song was starting. "Chad Dylan Cooper, may I have this dance?" I asked giggling.

He smiled and gladly accepted my offer. I grinned as we made our way onto the dance floor in the middle of everyone.

_**Who you are is fall is falling over me  
(Who you are is fall is falling over me)  
And who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)**_**  
**

The moment couldn't have been more perfect. The lights were dim, the music slow and poignant, and everything around us seemed to disappear. We were in our own little world and I couldn't have been more thrilled. It reminded me of the almost-dance we shared after my failed attempt at a prom at Condor studios, but this time it was perfect.

As the song started, he wrapped his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We swayed slowly with the music, just inches apart. A comfortable silence fell over us as the song progressed and my head fit perfectly on his shoulder. He held me like he would never let go and I knew at that moment that our relationship would never be the same.

_**I'm hoping, I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one**_**  
**

As the music was reaching the pivotal moment in which the singer began to belt the notes and the key changes and everything good about the song comes through, I pulled slightly away from Chad's body. He still held on to me as if he was afraid I would run away; little did he know that was the last thing on my mind.

Deep chocolate brown melded with ocean blue. I thought I was going to lose myself right then and there. He began leaning down and I tilted my head ever so slightly upward. I felt his breath fan over my face – quick and erratic, much like my own heartbeat – and his nose brush mine when the song suddenly ended and a faster dance-party one came on. Everyone around us began "crumping" and bumping into us.

Perfect moment ended.

We looked around us, startled for a moment, before he took my hand and led me to the foyer of the mansion. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" he asked sheepishly.

How could I say no? I nodded, a small smile playing across my features. He smiled in return, and we walked hand-in-hand away from the party.

_**If you want I will wait, I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today I'll wait, I'll wait**_**  
**

We walked along in silence for about a block. Our hands were still interlocked and it was a comfortable silence, but something needed to be said. It didn't look like he was about to start the conversation anytime soon, so I assumed that meant it was my obligation.

"So…" Wow, what a great start. "How long have you felt that way?" I had always been told it's best to start with the hardest topic first. This was not the hardest question to ask, but it was close enough.

He glanced at me. "A while," he said elusively.

"How long is a while, Chad?" We arrived at a playground and climbed onto the jungle gym to sit at the top.

He blushed and stared at the ground. "Since you tried to make peace between the shows," he muttered shyly.

I stared at him bewildered. "Seriously?" I asked, coming out of my trance. Of all the moments he could have chosen, he chose some of my worst; it was during that bet when I faked a sprained ankle to win a game of musical chairs and made him say he loved my show on his own.

He chuckled and looked up at me. "Seriously," he responded. "I knew from then that you were different. No one had ever tried to bridge the gap between the shows before and definitely no one had ever beaten Chad Dylan Cooper in anything, let alone a game of musical chairs."

He started laughing at the memory and I couldn't help but join in. He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. I could have stayed like that forever and would have, had that been an option. I laid my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. It was amazing to me how perfectly I fit there in the crook of his neck.

We stayed like that for a long time, neither of us bothering to move: me with my head nestled into his chest, and he with his arm around me, playing with my fingers with his other hand.

_**Who you are is fall is falling over me  
(Who you are is fall is falling over me)  
And who you are has got me on my knees  
Who you are is everything I need**_**  
**

After a while, I knew that we had to talk about what was going on. He knew this, too, but neither of us were willing to break the tranquility of the moment. Finally, though, I spoke.

"Chad?"

"Hmm?" He sounded half asleep.

"What does all of this mean?" I sat up and looked him in the eye. Once again, I felt that same drowning sensation and knew that he felt it, too.

He sighed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I want this to mean that we are now officially together." He looked at me for reassurance and I beamed back at him. "I want this to mean that I can call you whenever just to say hi, that I can kiss you whenever I want to, and that I can be there for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to rant to. I want this to mean that I can take you out on dates and send flowers to your dressing room for no occasion; that we can be around each other in public and not be constantly at war, but most of all I want this to mean that you'll be mine, Sonny Munroe."

There were tears in my eyes, even though that was very unlike me; what he said was too sweet for words. I stared back into his eyes, trying to figure out what I could say to him that would even slightly compare to what he had just said.

"Sonny?" I could tell by the look on his face that Chad was worried what my answer would be. A smile spread across my face and I knew exactly how to reply to his question.

_**I'm hoping, I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one**_**  
**

Without taking the time to think about what I was doing, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. Fireworks instantly went off in my heart and I knew I would want to stay in this position for quite some time.

The kiss started out slowly, but soon grew in intensity as Chad kept one arm around my waist rubbing circles with his thumb and my hands became tangled in his hair. His oh-so-perfect hair actually _was_ perfect. His other hand cupped my cheek as our mouths seemed to become one.

For a moment, I thought maybe we would never be able to separate ourselves from each other (which I would have been completely fine with) but this thought was fleeting and the need for oxygen overwhelming. As we pulled away from each other, we didn't go far, letting our foreheads rest against each other. While we caught our breath, we stole butterfly kisses just because we could.

I suddenly remembered that he was awaiting my response to what he had said earlier. Once again without thinking about the consequences, I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you."

I wasn't sure if he had caught it as I kept my eyes closed. The silence grew and I became worried that maybe I had said too much. I opened my eyes to see Chad's smiling face. His eyes met mine and I knew he felt the same way I did.

Taking one more quick kiss, he sighed and said, "I love you, too," with more emotion than I could have thought possible.

_**You are the one**_

* * *

**NOTE:** I'm considering turning this into a series-type-thing. Meaning Demi Lovato songfic stories that could be considered to follow this one, but not necessarily. That's kind of confusing and I'm sorry for that. Basically, let me know if you'd be interested in a series of Channy songfics using (mostly) Demi Lovato's songs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've decided I'm leaving this as a oneshot. HOWEVER, I'm going to repost this songfic as a multi-chapter thing because I've almost got the next part done. Hopefully that will be up sometime in the next couple of days. So if you liked this and would like to see some more of it, please go to my profile and put my other incomplete story on your alert list.

Also, I tried to fix the link for the outfits, but the link is out-of-date or something. Sorry. :/

Um, that's all. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!


End file.
